Osananajimi
by taikodrum
Summary: Ogiwara, Kuroko. Collection of stories involving two childhood friends.
1. Drabbles: One to Six

**Osananajimi**

**Fandom:** Kuroko no Basuke  
**Character(s):** Kuroko Tetsuya, Ogiwara Shigehiro**  
**

**Notes:** Spoilers for those who haven't read the manga up to Teikou Arc.

**Disclaimer:** Kuroko no Basuke belongs to Fujimaki Tadatoshi.

* * *

**1.**

Kuroko frowned as he stared high up at the basketball hoop. No matter how many times he tried, the ball would miss. Most hitting the hoop and the board, while some never reaching the hoop entirely. Not once did any of his shots get counted. He tried to do the same like the ones he had seen on television but none of them came out right. What was he doing wrong? Before he could continue his thoughts, an unfamiliar voice called out to him.

"Hey!"

Turning to the source, he saw a boy with a ball tucked under his arm.

"Do you mind if I join you?" the boy asked with a grin.

Kuroko didn't mind; he was glad actually since there was someone he could play with. Oftentimes, when someone stepped inside the court, they would start thinking that the place was haunted by a ghost playing with a ball. Maybe this boy could teach him how to play.

"Okay. My name is Kuroko Tetsuya. What's yours?"

If it were possible, the boy's face grin widened. "Ogiwara Shigehiro."

And that was the start of it all.

.

.

.

.

**2.**

It had been a shock for Ogiwara to know that Kuroko never tried vanilla. It was the best thing in the world and as a friend, it was his task to introduce him to the wonderful world of vanilla.

At first, Kuroko was reluctant but with Ogiwara's insistence and the vanilla ice cream already melting, he thought there was nothing wrong in trying it.

And it was best decision he had ever made in his life.

Ogiwara watched the atmosphere around Kuroko transform, sparkles floating around the boy. This was the first he had seen his friend like this.

"This is delicious," Kuroko said, not letting up in consuming the sweet treat.

Proud at his accomplishment, Ogiwara flashed a radiant smile and said, "I told you!"

.

.

.

.

**3.**

The first time Ogiwara came over the Kuroko household, he thought that Kuroko was the only one left at home. Everything was quiet inside the house, even after Kuroko greeted, "I'm home."

Ogiwara was left to wait in the living room while Kuroko disappeared to the kitchen, getting snacks and drinks. At that point, Ogiwara felt someone was watching. But that was impossible. Trying to shake off the feeling, he grabbed the remote to turn on the television and that was when he saw it.

A reflection of an old lady sitting next to him.

Kuroko came back and saw his friend crouching at the corner, muttering words he couldn't quite hear. Placing the tray of snacks and three glasses of water on the coffee table, he said, "I'm home, Obaasan."

"Ah, welcome back Tecchan," the grandmother greeted back, quite amused at the other boy. "You have a lively friend."

"Yes he is," Kuroko said, his lips quirking up to a smile.

.

.

.

.

**4.**

"Ogiwara-kun is late," Kuroko muttered as he dribbled the ball. Usually, his friend would be the first one to arrive since his school was closer. Twenty minutes had already passed and still no sign of him.

But Kuroko didn't need to worry anymore when he finally caught sight of the familiar face running towards him. A sense of relief washed over him.

"Ogiwara-kun!" he called out.

"Hey!" Ogiwara greeted back, waving a hand at him. Upon reaching the pale boy, he stretched out his arms, his grin reaching his ears. "Look! Dad bought me wristbands!"

Powder blue eyes widened in wonder. On Ogiwara's wrists were orange wristbands.

"That's amazing, Ogiwara-kun."

"Isn't it?" Ogiwara started posing similar to the heroes frequently shown on television, his eyes sparkling. "Feels like it's giving strength, like I'm going to be a professional basketball player!"

Yes, Kuroko often saw basketball players wearing those during matches. He couldn't help but think how cool they were. Would there come a day where he could play with such amazing people?

"Here." He snapped out of his musings when he felt something soft on his hands. Looking down, he saw a pair of black wristbands. Face written in confusion, he turned at his friend.

"Eh? What is this?"

"That's for you!" Ogiwara said. "Dad bought two pairs and I thought of you when I saw the other one. It's a sign that we're going to be great basketball players in the future! I just know it."

Kuroko chuckled at his friend's enthusiasm. "Ogiwara-kun is strange."

"No I'm not!" Ogiwara complained before picking up the ball and dribbling it. "Come on, let's play!"

"Yes!"

.

.

.

.

**5.**

"Dad got transferred."

The ball hit the ring.

"We're going to move away next week."

Another miss.

"It's pretty far."

Kuroko could only watch his friend shoot hoops by himself. The news was sudden. In this kind of situation, what was he supposed to say?

The two of them had been together since the day they met: meeting after school to play basketball, eating ice cream together, visiting each other's homes, watching basketball games on TV… All of these would end once the week was over.

Upon seeing the ball still on ground, he picked it up and showed it to his friend.

"Let's play basketball some more," Kuroko said.

Ogiwara's eyes widened, his lips forming into his usual smile. "Yeah."

Only a week left and they were going to make the best of it.

.

.

.

.

**6.**

Tomorrow, Ogiwara and his family would be moving out. The two took this chance to spend as much as they could, playing basketball until they dropped. Under the shade of a nearby tree, they tried to catch their breath, their backs lying on the grass.

Ogiwara laughed. "That's really fun!"

Although ready to pass out, Kuroko had enough strength to join his friend.

"I can't believe we're not going to meet for awhile. But we're going to meet again. Definitely!" Ogiwara declared.

"Yes," Kuroko agreed. "We're going to join the basketball club in middle school, become regulars and play against each other."

"This isn't goodbye," Ogiwara added, raising his fist in the air.

Kuroko did the same, their wristbands—one black, the other orange—bumping together.

"It's a promise."


	2. Drabble: Prize

**Osananajimi**

**Fandom:** Kuroko no Basuke  
**Character(s):** Kuroko Tetsuya, Ogiwara Shigehiro

**Disclaimer:** Kuroko no Basuke belongs to Fujimaki Tadatoshi.

* * *

**Prize**

Ogiwara had his face glued to the glass, his eyes never leaving the prizes. Twenty-three attempts and he still couldn't get it. The machine was probably defective.

His eyes then caught a kid, trying to hold onto different prizes. Some big, some small. But here he was, fighting a losing battle against a claw crane machine. Was the universe telling him he was _that_ bad?

No, he can't give up!

Without saying a word to his friend, he took out his last token and prayed to the gods. Once the token entered the slot, the claw came to life and Ogiwara slowly moved it until it was directly above his target—this time, a dog. Licking his lips in anticipation, he pressed the button and watched the claw slowly lowered until—Yes, it finally captured the toy!

The claw pulled the toy up, nearing to the hole. Come on, a little closer. A little bit…

And it fell, missing the goal entirely.

Knees and hands on the floor, Ogiwara could only mourn in defeat. The twenty-fourth attempt and still nothing.

Goodbye, cute, fluffy toy.

"Ogiwara-kun." It was Kuroko.

Dejected eyes looked up but words failed to leave his tongue. An elephant and a giraffe hand puppets greeted him, each holding onto a Chu Chu popsicle.

"Don't look so sad," the giraffe said.

"Here, have a popsicle!" the elephant said.

"Sweets make you feel better," Kuroko said, stretching his arms and bumping both puppets together.

Ogiwara laughed as he sprang on his feet, wrapping an arm around Kuroko's shoulders. "Then let's eat together!" he said, his spirits up in that instant.

Kuroko smiled. "Yes."

The two left the arcade, talking through each other with puppets while eating popsicles.


	3. Drabble: I'm Here

**Osananajimi**

**Fandom:** Kuroko no Basuke  
**Character(s):** Kuroko Tetsuya, Ogiwara Shigehiro

**Notes:** Spoilers for those who haven't read the manga up to Teikou Arc. As much as I am excited for Season 2, it isn't enough to soothe the pain _(:'3

**Disclaimer:** Kuroko no Basuke belongs to Fujimaki Tadatoshi.

* * *

**I'm Here**

Ogiwara sneezed, rubbing his arms. Gray clouds covered the skies as the rain fell down with no sign of letting up. Even after countless reminders from his mother, he still forgot his umbrella. It would have been better if he was inside the convenience store and passing time while eating snacks. But no, he had to be stuck under the waiting shed and suffer from the cold.

Before he could sulk more about his predicament, his phone rang. Flipping it open, his eyes lightened up when he saw Kuroko's name on display. Kuroko calling him was rare so he would take any opportunity to hear his voice again.

Pushing the answer button, he greeted with an enthusiastic, "Hey, Kuroko!"

No response came.

Worried, he tried again. "Kuroko?"

It felt like an eternity until, _"…O-Ogiwara-kun."_

Hearing the weak, broken voice from the other end of the line didn't make it any better. Without hesitation, he asked, "Kuroko, is there something wrong?"

Kuroko seemed to hesitate, silence falling between them once more. Ogiwara couldn't see him but in his mind, he could picture it: his friend gripping the phone tighter, having difficulty voicing words through gritted teeth. The image tugged his heart, wondering what forced his friend to be in this situation.

Hands clenched into fists, Ogiwara spoke once more through the phone. "Don't worry, Kuroko. Take your time," he said, eyes closing, hoping his words were calm in Kuroko's ears.

Rain or not, he would rush to wherever Kuroko was. But for now…

"I'm here."


	4. Drabble: Pinky Swear

**Osananajimi**

**Fandom:** Kuroko no Basuke  
**Character(s):** Kuroko Tetsuya, Ogiwara Shigehiro

**Notes:** Another fluffy OgiKuro childhood story.

**Disclaimer:** Kuroko no Basuke belongs to Fujimaki Tadatoshi.

* * *

**Pinky Swear**

_Tick tock tick tock._

Ogiwara stared at the digital clock sitting on top of the drawer, watching the minutes go by. A yawn escaped him and his arms stretched out a bit, before dropping his head back on the bed. "What's taking Kuroko so long?" he muttered.

That morning, Kuroko had just left to do an errand and the one who greeted him was the grandmother, Teru-obaachan. She asked him to wait at her grandson's room while she prepared some snack. It wasn't the first time he visited so excused himself, went up the stairs, and walked through the hallway until he reached the door at the end.

Ten minutes had passed and still no Kuroko.

Maybe he could pass sometime if he could find something to read from the short, open bookshelf. It seemed to be the only safe place where he could browse through stuff without asking permission. But even after scanning the books, nothing piqued his interest. Most of them were mystery books and not a single manga among them. Desperate to distract himself, he looked behind the shelf, hoping that he would find something more interesting.

And he did find one.

A baby blue book, though it didn't seem to have fallen off. The bookshelf was centimeters away from the wall with the book in between—as if someone had inserted it there.

Ogiwara could only blink in confusion. Why would Kuroko do that?

He pulled it out and opened the book to erase the confusion, only to have his eyes bulge out and mouth hang open.

Watermelon prints, pink ribbons, rabbit ears, cow suit, sailor uniform, Santa costume, ballet dancer outfit, frilly dress… Flipping through the pages, he saw more and more of a blue haired toddler in different kinds of outfit. What was he looking at? A photo album? It was more like a baby fashion collection. But the question he wanted to ask was, "Who's the toddler?"

Could it be Kuroko's sister? He met the entire family—the parents and the grandmother—but no sister. Although he had to admit, the clothes suit the kid. Closing the book, he only noticed the words marked on the cover.

_Tecchan._

The door opened and left him no time to react.

"Sorry I took so long Ogiwara-kun," Kuroko apologized, stepping through the door but abruptly stopped when sky blue eyes laid on the innocent book on Ogiwara's hands. His skin turned paler than the usual.

The awkward silence that came next made Ogiwara nervous. He had the right to be because he just found something that he shouldn't have.

Scratching his head, Ogiwara gave a sheepish smile. "H-Hey, Kuroko. About this… I mean, it was an accident—Not really an accident but yeah, something like that… But we can pretend that I didn't see anything."

"Ogiwara-kun," Kuroko started, his voice so that Ogiwara almost missed it. He didn't even realize that the other was now sitting next to him. Hesitant blue eyes darted from him to the album on his hands. "Do you promise not to laugh?"

But Kuroko didn't wait for a response.

"My mother… She loved dressing me up when I was younger and took pictures of me. I hid them because she keeps showing them off to visitors and friends. So…"

Ogiwara could sense how uncomfortable the smaller boy was but managed to gather the courage to say them. Guilty for putting Kuroko in that situation, he squeezed his eyes shut, stood up, and exclaimed, _"I peed on my bed until the fourth grade!"_

Blue eyes blinked at him owlishly, confusion written on his face.

Blood rushed up to Ogiwara's face. He couldn't believe he just said that but… this was for Kuroko.

"You told me an embarrassing secret so I told you mine," he explained.

Kuroko stared, dumbfounded at first, before chuckling. "Ogiwara-kun is Ogiwara-kun after all."

"Eh?" It was now Ogiwara's turn to be confused.

"I was afraid at first that you might laugh or be disgusted now that you found out. But then I told myself, 'Ogiwara-kun isn't that kind of person.' I'm glad." Kuroko then smiled. "Thank you."

Ogiwara gave a toothy grin, happy that his friend came back to his usual self. "That's what friends do."

He settled back down and looked Kuroko in the eye. "If you have any secrets you feel like sharing, I'm open and I won't tell it with anyone else."

"That same goes with Ogiwara-kun," Kuroko added.

"And to make it official…" Ogiwara held out his pinky finger. No words needed and Kuroko entwined it with his, the two shaking it together.

"Tecchan, Shige-kun!" An old woman's voice interrupted them. "The snacks are ready!"

"All right!" Ogiwara leapt on his feet in excitment. "Oh by the way, Kuroko."

The pale boy wordlessly stood up and turned to his friend.

"Those outfits suit you!" Ogiwara said, grinning with a thumbs up and he was out.

He never got to see the blush that decorated Kuroko's cheeks.


	5. Drabbles: Three Short Ones

**Osananajimi**

**Fandom:** Kuroko no Basuke  
**Character(s):** Kuroko Tetsuya, Ogiwara Shigehiro

**Notes:** Just three really short ones.

**Disclaimer:** Kuroko no Basuke belongs to Fujimaki Tadatoshi.

* * *

**Puffy**

"Ogiwara-kun."

_Stretch._

"Ogiwara-kun."

_Streeeeeeeeeeeeetch._

"Will you please stop?"

"Ah sorry. It looks so puffy, I can't help but stretch it," Ogiwara said with a grin, still pulling on Kuroko's cheeks.

Kuroko ended up having red cheeks for the rest of the day.

.

.

.

.

**Do You Even Lift?**

Ogiwara wrapped his arms around Kuroko's waist and lifted him easily.

"Wow Kuroko, you're so light!"

The words meant no harm but Kuroko felt a bit annoyed. He wasn't _that_ light and he could lift Ogiwara too.

So when Ogiwara put him down, Kuroko turned around to face his friend and wrapped his arms around the waist to do the same.

Or tried to.

And trying.

…And still trying.

"Kuroko, what are you doing?"

The struggling boy had to look up and see a confused look on Ogiwara's face which slowly brightened with a smile. "You want a hug? Why didn't you say so?"

Before he could make a protest, Ogiwara trapped him in a tight embrace. "I can give you hugs anytime you want."

Kuroko never got to prove that he could lift, but at least Ogiwara's embraces were warm.

.

.

.

.

**Sunday Morning**

The last thing Ogiwara expected was to see Kuroko with a bad bed hair. But he didn't expect to see a still sleeping Kuroko with a bad bed hair. Well, he did visit on a Sunday at six o'clock. The other Kuroko family members were so used to his visits that they didn't mind him visiting them that early, but the youngest member didn't.

Ogiwara thought long and hard if he should wake Kuroko up. He approached the bed and pulled the blanket away, watching the peaceful sleeping face turn into a frown, patting the bed to look for his cover. But the other boy had another idea.

Kuroko's bed was small but Ogiwara could fit himself in the bed which he did, and cover the two of them with the blanket. The pale boy's frown returned to a peaceful one and a light snore escaped him. Ogiwara smiled, hugging the boy and let himself fall asleep.

And that's how they spent the rest of the morning.


	6. Drabble: Cookies

**Osananajimi**

**Fandom:** Kuroko no Basuke  
**Character(s):** Kuroko Tetsuya, Ogiwara Shigehiro

**Notes:** I've been craving for cookies so I wrote a drabble about OgiKuro and cookies.

**Disclaimer:** Kuroko no Basuke belongs to Fujimaki Tadatoshi.

* * *

**Cookies**

One of the reasons why he liked visiting the Kuroko household were the snacks Teru-obaachan would prepare. He wasn't saying that his mother's cooking was bad. It just so happened that Teru-obaachan makes the _best_snacks. Like today, she baked chocolate chip cookies. The two happily took their usual seats in the dining room, eating their share.

Gobbling each cookie with just one bite, Ogiwara cleaned his plate. His eyes then fell on Kuroko's that still had some. Ah, he wanted to eat more.

"Ogiwara-kun, you're drooling."

Power blue eyes peered at him, prompting him to wipe his mouth excessively with the back of his hand.

A pale hand reached out to him with a cookie. "Here," Kuroko said.

Ogiwara stared at it then at Kuroko. "Is that okay?"

A nod. "It's all right."

Taking the cue, Ogiwara took the cookie in a whole bite and happily munched it. "Teru-obaachan's cookies are the best!" he said, grinning with a crumb stuck on his face.

Kuroko gently wiped the side of Ogiwara's mouth and licked his thumb. "Ogiwara-kun is a messy eater."

"Ah, sorry." Ogiwara scratched his head.

"You want some more?"

"Sure!"


	7. Drabble: Drafts

**Osananajimi**

**Fandom:** Kuroko no Basuke  
**Summary:** Messages that never left Ogiwara Shigehiro's drafts.

**Disclaimer:** Kuroko no Basuke belongs to Fujimaki Tadatoshi.

* * *

**Drafts**

**To:  
****Subject:****  
**

_Testing testing_

.

.

.

**To:  
Subject**

_I got a phone!_

.

.

.

**To:**  
**Subject:**

_This is cool!_

.

.

.

**To:** Kuroko Tetsuya  
**Subject:** Cold

_It's so cold. Makes me wish I could drink Teru-obaachan's hot chocolate._

.

.

.

**To:  
Subject:**

_You've been talking a lot about Aomine lately. Do you_

.

.

.

**To:  
Subject:**

_I can do this. I can do this. I can do this. I can do this._

.

.

.

**To:**  
**Subject:**

_I broke our promise. I'm sorry._

.

.

.

**To:** Kuroko Tetsuya  
**Subject**: Hey

_Hey, do you remember the time when we were playing and I got injured?  
You tried to carry me to my house but you didn't last long. I was the one  
who ended up carrying you hahaha._

.

.

.

**To:** Kuroko Tetsuya  
**Subject:**

_You can tell me what's wrong._

.

.

.

**To:**  
**Subject:**

_I can do this. I can do this. I can do this. I can do this._

.

.

.

**To:  
Subject:**

_I quit._

.

.

.

**To:** Kuroko Tetsuya  
**Subject:** Moving out

_[blank]_

.

.

.

**To:**  
**Subject:**

_How are you?_

.

.

.

**To:**  
**Subject:**

_Hey Kuroko._

_It's been a while._

_I'm sorry for not contacting you for a long time, not telling you about  
me and my family moving out, about transferring to another school,  
about not joining a basketball club. Even so, give me a chance to  
support you in this important day._

_Beat Rakuzan. Beat Akashi._

_I believe in you._


End file.
